


If They Could Live On Air

by Amy Raine (amyraine)



Series: Best of Avatar 500 [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Communism, Crush, Economics, F/M, Gen, Philosophy, Social Commentary, Socialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyraine/pseuds/Amy%20Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1920's Shanghai, Mako, a mixed-heritage laborer, and Korra, an immigrant from Siberia, bond over reading Marx. Slight Mako/Korra but is mostly gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Could Live On Air

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The temple that Mako refers to is the Jade Buddha temple, which was rebuilt during the twenties after being destroyed in the revolution that overthrew the Qing dynasty. In this continuity, Tenzin is the benefactor that provided the funds for its reconstruction. I have no idea where he'd get that kind of money from, but it's not like they explain his income in TLOK either.

"But if the labourers could live on air they could not be bought at any price."

-Karl Marx, Das Kapital, vol 1

* * *

When she opened the door to her foster family's garden, Korra spotted a young man on a bench in the corner, bent over a book. Her heart sped up. Summoning her courage, she ventured over. "Hello, Mako."

Mako's head shot up. "Miss Korra." He set the book aside, stood up and bowed.

Korra blushed. After three years in Shanghai she should be used to the way the Chinese greeted each other, but she could never remember who she was supposed to bow to and how deeply. Her status as a foreigner and a ward only made things more confusing. It seemed that Mako didn't expect a bow in return though, as he sat back down again.

"Taking a break from work on the temple?" she asked.

"We're waiting on a new shipment of tile."

"Is Bolin here too?"

"No, he's supposed to be searching for work at the docks." He scoffed. "I hope he wasn't distracted by his stomach."

Korra grinned, then tilted her head. "I thought you both had jobs at a factory."

"Union strike. Amon's stirring up trouble again."

"Amon? Is it true what they say, that he wears a mask to cover up horrible burns from an explosion?"

Mako scoffed. "Maybe. But I think he's hiding his face because he's ex-KMT and doesn't want to get shot. He's an extremist, an anarchist. China doesn't need his kind."

Korra didn't know what to say to that, so she looked down at the book he was reading. "Das Kapital?" She spoke the book's name in German, even though it was a Chinese translation. "You're reading Marx?"

"Mr. Tenzin loaned it to me. He thinks that the Chinese people should understand the philosophies that led up to Communism if we are going to ally with the Soviets."

"He had me read it, too. He says I should understand the people that drove my family out of Russia. I'm starting Lenin next." Korra's eyes grew distant. "I'm trying, but sometimes I get so mad that I can't focus on it without wanting to throw up or hit someone."

Mako's expression softened in sympathy and Korra blushed again, then got mad at herself for blushing, which only made it worse. "It's a boring read, isn't it?"

"A little. But it makes a lot of sense, until he starts talking about revolution. There's enough war in this country. How is more of it helpful?"

Korra puzzled over this. "So are you a Communist or aren't you?"

He chuckled. "I don't know. I want China to be stable, and to have enough jobs for everyone." His voice was sad. "It just seems that, no matter who's in charge or what philosophy they claim to follow, the ordinary person gets screwed."

Korra thought of her parents, wondering once again where they were, and if they were okay.

"Yeah," she said. "They do."


End file.
